Apprentice III: The Half Blood Prince
by RyanStagg1997
Summary: Ryan is a Death Eater. He has now been welcomed into Malfoy Manor as a part of the family. Now The Dark Lord has assigned Ryan and his new partner, Bellatrix, to train Draco to kill Albus Dumbledore. Will it bring out the worst in them?
1. Chapter 1: A Hunt

It was quiet, too quiet.

It was pitch black out near the outskirts of Hogsmeade. The night had just began and a single hooded wizard wearing a bright silver mask was walking through a large field towards the Shreiking Shack.

This wizard has been hunting a target for months, and it has finally led him to the Shreiking Shack where he's been hiding.

The wizard approached the entrance to the Shack, but before he entered he pointed his wand at the sky.

"_Morsmordre!"_

A bright green skull with a snake for a tongue illuminated the sky. The wizard then walked slowly through the door of the Shack, wand out in front of him. The wizard then slammed the door open to see a frightened Igor Karkaroff attempting to break down a back door.

"Wha-? NO!"

The wizard watched Karkaroff pull out his wand but he was faster and pulled his wand from his robe.

"_Sectumsempra!"_

The spell hit Karkaroff square in the chest, knocking him to the ground in a bloody mess. But he was still alive. Karkaroff reached for his wand.

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Protego!"_

The spell deflected back at Karkaroff knocking him across the Shack, he slammed against the wall. The wizard pointed his wand at Karkaroff.

"Igor Karkaroff, you are a traitor to the Dark Lord." the wizard said. "_Crucio!"_

He rolled around in pain screaming in pain.

"_Crucio!"_

Karkaroff screamed in pain much more. After he calmed down, Igor looked up at his attacker.

"W-Who are you? What have I done to you?"

The wizard walked towards Karkaroff and crouched beside him.

"All I am, is a person who wants to serve his master,…"

The wizard tapped his mask with his wand pulled his mask away to a puff of smoke, revealing the face of Ryan Xienen.

"…willfully"

Ryan stood up and took a few steps back. He pointed his wand at Karkaroff's face.

"No! Please, don't!"

"_Avada Kedavra!"_


	2. Chapter 2: Acceptance

It's only been about a month since Ryan was resurrected from the dead and he has gone from having Bellatrix Lestrange pointing a wand at him, to siting next to her at the breakfast table in her home.

Ryan Xienen is a pure-blood Slytherin who left Hogwarts when he was a Sixth Year for using a Cruciatus Curse on another student. One night, he was found by Bellatrix Lestrange, who he pledged to be her Apprentice.

For six years, he did her bidding and then she betrayed him to the Dark Lord and Ryan found a new teacher. Bill Spatchcock. Ryan joined the Order of Phoenix but his friends in the Order was captured, and sent to be executed at Malfoy Manor.

Ryan engaged Bellatrix in a duel at the Manor which he won, leaving her wounded. Ryan then dueled Voldemort but was killed saving his friends. How is he still alive? During teachings with Spatchcock, he taught Ryan how to create a Timecrux.

A Timecrux is an object where you transport yourself any number of years forward in time when you die. Ryan enchanted it to resurrect him in 15 years and it worked.

Ryan reunited with the Order of Phoenix and fought in the Department of Mysteries. Ryan chased Bellatrix down and they both apparated into Malfoy Manor. This time Bellatrix won. But before she could kill him Voldemort intervined.

He convinced Ryan that Spatchcock didn't teach him everything about Timecruxes. A Timecrux must have a blood payment when the user is resurrected, they must kill a victim while holding the Timecrux.

Voldemort also told Ryan that the Timecrux has an afterburn in which if the maker dies again, it will resurrect them in one hour. Ryan then killed Spatchcock to join Voldemort as a Death Eater, also filling the blood payment.

Now, Ryan is a high ranking Death Eater, the Malfoy's has accepted him into their family. For once in his life he might have been truly happy.

At the breakfast table, Ryan sat on the right of Bellatrix, Rudolphous on her left, Draco sat next to Ryan, Draco next to Narcissa, and Narcissa next to Rudolphous.

Ryan sat their drinking his coffee when Bellatrix heard the bell ring.

"Paper's here" she said looking at Rudolphous. "Get it for me"

"I got it" Ryan said going to rcieve the paper.

Ryan gave the paper to Bellatrix and she smiled warmly.

"Thanks"

"No problem" he said smiling back.

Rudolphous saw this and opened his mouth.

"Xienen, if I didn't know better, I'd say your trying to steal my girl" he accused.

Ryan laughed.

"Rudy, if I wanted to steal your girl I don't have to _try_!" Ryan boasted.

Rudolphous just sneered.

"Just watch yourself"

"Dude, I just got the paper, cool your shit!" Ryan yelled.

Ryan and Rudolphous jumped from their seats, wands clutched in hands.

Bellatrix clutched her skull.

"Every damn morning" she muttered.

Ryan looked at Rudolphous and smirked.

"Go on, Rudy, make a move" Ryan said. "I'll kick your ass!"

"Guess were gonna find out, huh?" Rudolphous said.

"Will both of you put them away!" Bellatrix said.

Draco smiled.

"I think Ryan would kill you, Uncle" Draco laughed.

"Kid's smart" Ryan replied. "Shame he can't pass his OWL's, brings a tear to my eye"

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke filled the room and The Dark Lord appeared on top of the table.

"Ryan, Bellatrix, I have a job for you" he said.

Ryan through his fork on the table angrily.

"Always, when I'm eating!" he complained. "What is it, my lord?"

"I need you two to train Draco to perform the task I have assigned him" Voldemort replied.

"What might that task be?" Ryan said drinking his coffee.

"To kill Albus Dumbledore"

The entire table froze in shock. Ryan spit out his coffee into Rudolphous face.

"This kid is sixteen! And your assigning him to kill Dumbledore?" Ryan spat. "Nobody can kill him! Many have tried, not even you!"

Voldemort just ignored the comment and turned to Draco.

"Take their advice seriously, Draco" Voldemort said. "We don't want another accident, like Lucius's…"

Ryan then remembered that Lucius was thrown into Azkaban.

Bellatrix smiled.

"We will train him, starting later today, my lord" she jeered.

Voldemort then turned to Ryan.

"I should ensure the 'problem' has been resolved."

Ryan smiled and held out Igor Karkaroff's wand.

"You doubt me"

Voldemort examined the wand and spoke again.

"Ahhh…Basilisk Venom Core"

Ryan lokked at the wand intently. His wand and Igor's share the same core.

"Ryan, you may keep this wand, as you have earned it" Voldemort said. "As the two wands share the same core, it may be possible to duel wield them"

Ryan then grabbed the wand from Voldemort with his left hand and pulled out his own wand with his right.

"It is a difficult skill but…" Voldemort said.

Ryan pointed both wands at a cabinet across the room. Two jets of red light smashed against the cabinet.

"…you are a very skilled wizard"

Voldemort then disapparated in a cloud of black smoke.


End file.
